1. Field
Example aspects herein relate to a locking feature for a switchable finger lever for a valve train of an internal combustion engine and, in particular, to a locking feature for a switchable finger lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switchable finger levers are described in DE 103 10 968 A1 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/800,151 (Manther et al.). In Manther, a coupling slide 13 is employed to operatively lock and unlock finger lever 1. The coupling slide 13 is axially retained by retaining elements 39, which are assembled with the lever 1.